


Avengers of Justice vol.1: Smoke DISCONTINUED

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kryptonite, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When universe's collide, weird stuff happens. Case in point: the avengers are now stuck in a world of strange heroes and even stranger villains. And Batman just can't figure out why that strange bird symbol looks so familiar... DISCONTINUED





	1. Crash landing

Batman spun around, grabbed a batarang from his belt, and whipped it at the robot coming his way. The batarang hit, and sliced through the robot's arm, leaving a sparking stub of wires and twisted metal.

The robot was one of many. They had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, a couple hours ago. They were tall, six and a half feet at least, and sleek. It was coated in a silky layer and black paint, and had glowing blue eyes. What Batman could only assume was the power source was set in the middle of the robot's chest, It was a circle of glowing blue, the same color as the eyes. And inscribed on the remaining arm, was a bird logo, and the word S.H.I.E.L.D. 

It was familiar, though he had never seen it before, and it made his head ache when He looked at it. He would have to figure it out later.

This time he grabbed the sharpest batarang in his arsenal and charged for the robot. It was off balance now, due to the missing arm, so it was relatively easy to sneak around to the back side of the robot. Then he plunged the batarang straight into the robot's back. 

It powered down. Then Batman looked up to see all other fights had ceased. Wonder woman was checking out a burn mark on her arm, Cyborg was scanning one of the less damaged robots, and The Green Lantern and Flash were rounding up the mess into one pile. As Batman started to walk over to join them clouds rolled in, too quickly to be normal. They were dark and made the air seem heavy. 

Just as he stopped, lightening struck. The biggest bolt of lightening he had ever seen. The sky lit up, and the ground rumbled. Wind blew the trees to their breaking point. As the light cleared from their eyes, Batman noticed some people that had definitely not been there before. His head started aching.  
This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was shorter than i expected it to be. I promise, it gets better.
> 
> (spellcheck, why do you do this to me.)


	2. And they all fight.

When the smoke cleared the people came into view. A robot, similar to the ones they had just fought but the coloring was red and gold. on its right was a man decked out in red, white and blue, with a circular shield in the same colors. he looked familiar, as did the robot, like a hazy memory. On the robot's right was a woman in a skintight yellow and black suit, she had wings and was trying to smooth down her hopelessly frizzy hair.

next to her was-wait, Thor? There was no doubt about it that was Thor. On the red-white-and-blue man's right was a tall woman with a starburst in the center of her costume's chest, the rest of the costume is red and blue, and her hands are glowing. They formed an odd semicircle, with a person in the middle. He was skinny, covered in dirt and scratches, and you could practically see the rings under his eyes, even from almost 30 feet away. his clothes were tattered, and he looked frazzled.

Batman took all this in and surveyed his teammates reactions, Wonder woman drew her sword, but did not engage. The flash tensed up and pulled his hands into fists. The Green Lantern's face pinched up in pain. Superman had a somewhat panicked look on his face.

"Hostage." Muttered the man of steel, "They have a hostage."

It happened in a flash. One second Superman was there, the next he had the robot by the neck and was streaking into the darkened sky.  
Then all hell broke loose.

Wonder Woman bared her teeth, and charged at Thor.  
The flash sprinted at the woman with the starburst on her chest.  
The one with wings flew toward Aquaman.  
Batman grimaced and pulled some batarangs from his belt.  
The red white and blue one grimaced right back and raised his shield. 

This all felt very familiar. Bruce saw the shield coming with just enough time to duck. His head felt like it had been hit with a hammer.  
He retaliated by throwing his batarangs. His opponent dodged them. Barely. Then he smiled a kind of guilty smile and pressed a button on his gloves. The shield returned and swept Batman's feet out from under him. He cursed under his breath, he'll need to watch out for that.

A fight between two gods is simultaneously awe inspiring and horrifying. Thor threw his hammer. It struck Wonder Woman right in the chest, and sent her skidding backwards. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the hammer. It rose, and she hurled it at Thor. He grabbed it in mid air and, if it was possible, the sky grew darker. The beginnings of a lightening strike rumbled, and then stopped.  
"Lightening does not dare harm a daughter of Zeus." Wonder Woman said. And then the lightening came down on Thor.  
One down, four to go.

The rain was coming down hard. Superman was oblivious to it as he flew higher and higher in the sky. He tightened his grip around the robot's neck, but the metal didn't give. This one was much better made than the one's they had just fought. He decided this would be a good time to use his X-Ray vision. Oh. There was a person inside. Frantically reading through the data on the heads up display inside the helmet. Then, as if he could tell Superman was looking at him, he raised his eyes, and smiled. Raised his hand and waved. Superman could hear the hum of something charging up. Then a blot of energy hit him, right in the chest he was knocked away from the robot man, and into the clouds. 

The fight between The flash and the starburst lady was fast and brutal. Quick punches were exchanged, and when starburst lady blasted a ball of light she missed by a mile. The flash moved so quickly time almost stopped for the rest of the world. The next thing starburst lady knew was unconsciousness.  
Two down, three to go.

Green lantern, head aching, decided to worry about getting the prisoner to safety. That was tough. The robot, somehow having gotten away from Superman, streaked down from the sky and blasted him, leaving him feeling like scrambled eggs. G.l groaned and rubbed his head as he put up a safety shield with his ring. The more he looked at the robot, the more his head hurt, and right now he needed to take down the robot. It looked sturdily built and powerful, but everything has a weakness. The power source looked like it would do, shiny, explodable, and right in plain sight. Fortunately, he didn't need to test this, because at that point Superman swooped in and took the robot's attention away from him. Leaving him free to rescue the prisoner.

Aquaman swatted the air with his trident and hissed in annoyance. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to hit that pesky bug-girl. She would grow for a split second and lack him in the face, before shrinking down and zapping him with little pinpricks of pain. She was more annoying than deadly, but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't seem to catch her. Finally, when she grew she misjudged the distance or was in the wrong place or something. He hit her square on the head, and she fell unconscious.  
Three down, two to go.

This man was every bit his equal, Batman thought as he blocked the latest in a series of punches. They could fight for hours, and no one would win. He needed to distract him... at this moment Superman blazed down from the heavens and smashed the robot into the ground. The red, white and blue man's head turned, giving Batman enough time to land a quick jab to a particular area of his enemy's neck, rendering him unconscious.

Superman finished the robot by cracking the power source, and deactivating it.

The Green Lantern emerged from the trees with the prisoner, unharmed. The prisoner was stumbling and looked scared out of his mind, his face had a pale green tinge to it, as did his his eyes. Superman reached out his hand, and gently placed it on the man's shoulder.The  
"Don't worry. you're safe now. " that voice normally had a calming effect on terrorized people, not this one. Then prisoner promptly fainted into superman's chest.


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNDER EDITING because I can't seem to get this to flow the way I want it to.

Tony Stark groaned and pried open his eyes. Today had been beyond exhausting. He hadn't slept last night, and so when S.H.I.E.L.D. Told him that the security robots he built them a while ago had disappeared, he wasn't very happy. While he was taking care of that he missed a meeting. Then Hydra got a hold of the Hulk, that was an avengers matter, and tiring. After that all He wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep. 

No such luck. As soon as they had de-hulked Bruce a storm rolled in. Thor said it was not of his making, he couldn't control it. Then they were struck by lightening. It didn't hurt, just felt... weird. And then when he opened his eyes, they were standing in front of a group of superheroes they had never seen before. He had tried to scan them but his satellites were offline. And then one of them attacked him! Turning it into another battle. And they lost. Now he was God knows where, and helpless. 

He quickly figured out how helpless as he tried to sit up. He couldn't. His suit joints had been fused together, probably by the guy with the S on his chest, he had laser eyes. 

He cleared his throat, and called for help.  
"Cap?" No reply. His voice sounded echoey and dead inside the suit.  
"Cap?" There was a rustle outside, and very familiar face popped in to his line of sight. Steve.  
"Are you ok shellhead?"  
"Fine Cap. Can you press the release switches? " Steve did as he was told, and the armor fell away, little by little. As soon as the last piece came off, their captors entered the area.

"You're awake." It was the one with the S on his chest, he was accompanied by the Cyborg, the green one, the one with a trident, the one who was dressed like a bat and one in a green and purple war suit, similar to his own. He looked familiar, but thinking about it made his head ache.

Tony sighed and started to survey the room they were trapped in. Steve and Carol were the only other ones awake, both their costumes were torn, although Carol's was more scuffed. Steve's was shredded in some parts, and burned in others. Thor was curled against the wall, red with burns from the lightening strike. Janet was spread haphazardly in the middle of the cell, her hair frizzy. Bruce was gone.

Tony cast a glare in S man's direction. "Where are we?" S puffed out his chest before answering. "You are in the watchtower, in space, so I wouldn't recommend trying to escape unless you can fly a spaceship." Tony discreetly rolled his eyes, he could do that, easily.

"Who are you?" That was Steve, he had positioned himself so he was in front of janet, and glanced at Thor.

"You'll know soon enough. First we have to figure out who you are," said the S man. He looked at the Cyborg, who shook his head. " I'm sorry, they're not appearing on our facial recognition software." The man dressed like a bat squinted and looked puzzled. S man said something to the green one, who left the room and came back a moment later with Thor's former opponent. She was carrying a glowing lasso. 

"What's that?" Tony asked, it looked like magic. He hated magic. The glass wall separating the two groups raised, and the rope was placed around Carol's torso. The woman who had the lasso asked Carol her name. Carol clenched her teeth, and closed her eyes, as if resisting some unseen force, after a minute she let out a squeak and answered. "Carol Danvers." She squeaked again, " Captain marvel. " she sighed and slumped to the floor.

"Carol?" Steve asked, " are you okay? " a small groan sufficed as a response.  
"If you wanted our names," he continued , "you could have just asked." The lasso woman quickly unropes Caro and apologizes. Her speech pattern is similar to Thor's, and she holds herself with confidence. 

"Why did you attack us?" Once again Steve asks the question. " where's our friend? " S man's face twists into an expression of confusion. "Friend?" Now his face clearly reads ' oh-no-I-screwed-up '. He sputters for words before the man dressed like a bat interrupts. "What my friend means to say is, we thought you were the enemy and your friend was a prisoner. Don't worry, he's safe." 

A few hours later everything is cleared up. They are out of their cell, all awake, and introduced to their captors, who are are really very nice. The S man, or Superman as they have come to know him, still seems on gaurd. 

It turns out that 'The Justice League ' has to deal with interdimisional travel a lot, so they have a machine that can get them home. They are all ready to go, the portal is ready... And then there's a cracking sound, like breaking glass. The portal disappears. They check it out, nothing is wrong with the machine, but it won't turn back on. 

They're stuck here. Maybe for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. That one was heard to write. Sorry for any OOCness or spelling\grammar errors. I'm writing on my tablet and it's super glitchy when it comes to spelling.


End file.
